One Hundred and Four
by kee-chan
Summary: One-shot story about Kagome's last moments with Inuyasha before she passes away.


Author's Note: Yo. I just finished watching all of Inuyasha, including the movies. I am little emotionally unbalanced because of all the thoughts that I have about possible outcomes that could occur post-Naraku. Anyways, my first ever story about Inuyasha!

INUKAG.

* * *

 **One hundred and four.**

She looked down at her left hand and smiled. Her half-demon husband was clutching her hand within his clawed one. He was fast asleep in the chair beside her bed, positioned in a way where it was still possible for him to hold her hand gently.

Kagome tried to turn to her side, so she could touch one of Inuyasha's ears, but her body was fighting against her. Reaching her right hand out, she groaned painfully as tears started to form in her eyes. She saw Inuyasha's ears flicker to the sound of her groaning, and he quickly woke up.

Inuyasha sat up and saw Kagome's hand reaching out to him and he immediately knew what she wanted. Without saying a word, he brought the top of his head closer to her reach. He stared at the hand he spent many years holding and could feel a pain in his chest that grew more and more prominent as the days passed by.

Kagome's hand finally reached his ear and she massaged it gently. This always made her feel better. She made sure to never do it in public, as it would embarrass her husband. But considering her current circumstances, she sure he would not mind if she were to do in front of a crowd.

She was one-hundred and four years of age. She had lived longer than most people in her husband's world as well as her own. She sighed as she remembered Miroku and Sango who had both passed away in their fifties. Kagome was to join them soon.

"Do you need anything?" She heard Inuyasha's question and looked up to his face. It had not changed in the years they spent together, unlike hers. She remembered all the years she spent trying to keep in shape, so she could look younger, and live as long as she possibly could. She giggled thinking about how obsessed she was about staying youthful. Could one blame her? She was married to a half-demon.

Kagome knew that one she passed, it would be centuries before her and Inuyasha would meet again in the afterlife. She would not be surprised if he lived long enough to witness the era of her birth. She shook her head and slowly faced Inuyasha.

She always said the same thing. "I want to go home."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "This is your home Kagome."

The couple was currently in Kagome's time, reaping the benefits of her time's medical triumphs. Inuyasha insisted they stay in her world so she could get the best care she possibly could get. Kagome did not want to be there because she knew there was not much they could give to her. She was dying of old age.

"Yasha, please take me home. I don't want to be here in this time when it happens."

This was her husband's cue to get up, so he wouldn't have to hear her talk about the days to come. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand with a quickness she had not possessed in years, forcing him to turn around and face her.

"Listen… I'm dying. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore. It is happening soon and we both know it. I am a human and you are a half-demon. You and I built a beautiful life together, filled with children, grandchildren and greatgrandchildren. I do not want to be here in this time when I go. I want to be in the world where we spent our lives together. I want to go home Inuyasha. I want to go home with you. So please, take me home."

She gripped has hand tightly, forcing him to feel the intensity of her request.

For a split-second there, he saw a sixteen-year-old Kagome commanding him to "sit."

He smiled softly at her. "Okay. You win. Let's go home Kagome."

They were sitting in front of the sacred tree in his time. She had just said goodbye to their huge family that had grown rapidly over the course of their marriage. There were many tears and threats from Mama Kagome saying that she would be watching them, so they shouldn't do anything stupid.

Now it was just the two of them. Inuyasha was holding Kagome tightly in his lap as he leaned back against the tree where they first met.

"Our life together is so short compared to the centuries you will live," Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha frowned, "Don't make yourself so insignificant wench."

He swallowed hard, "You will continue to be my life even after your death. I will be waiting to join you Kagome."

Kagome smiled softly, "I'll have your ramen ready Yasha."

Inuyasha held her closer to him, "I love you."

Suddenly, she looked sixteen again, as she reached up to touch his face with both of hands, "I love you too." Inuyasha could feel the hot tears coming as he looked down at the face of his wife.

He saw the spirit leave her body and watched as it wrapped around him tightly. He felt the warmth of her love one last time before the spirit left for the heavens in the sky.

* * *

Author's Post-story note: Okay I was thinking of something and it gave me the chills.

SO.

What ifffffffff Kagome was buried near/under the sacred tree. It would mean that when Kagome is growing up as a child in her time, she would be living and playing that close to her own remains. She's alive but she's dead at the same time.

 **CREEPY.**

Also, we have to think that Inuyasha could be joining her in the afterlife sooner than we thought, because even though she died during his time, she still would be, in our case, 104, in her time. Which means that when she passes on in my story, Inuyasha, according to Kagome's time, would be like what... 800 years old? Wow, I am straight up overthinking this.

Anyways,

I decided I like writing one-shots.

Read and review!

Love, Kee-chan


End file.
